House Soul
by SoulGamesInc
Summary: House Soul is a ancient house from the North dating back to the Long Night, their history shrouded in legend with one tale claiming them as descendants of the Nights King. Their family blade can only be described as being made of pure ice and along the blade runes are carved, "Victory, Vigilance, Sacrifice."
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire by George RR Martin, i do however own the non-canon character(s) of this story. This is purely a work of my personal enjoyment, so i ask you to not expect anything worthy of the great GRRM. I fully welcome criticism/suggestions as this is my first attempt at a fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

The Battle of the Trident was a day to remember, the long match south and finally the clashing of steel against Prince Rhargars host. All knew that the victory or defeat upon this field would ultimately decide the outcome of the rebellion, but the gods smiled upon the rebels when Robert Baratheon killed Prince Rhaegar with a blow of his war-hammer. With their Prince slain the royal army broke and fled the field. This was the beginning of the end as King's Landing was now all that stood between Robert and the Iron Throne.

_"So, this is the capital." _Rickard Soul spoke calmly to his father, clearly disappointed. _"I wonder if it looked this bad before the sacking."_ Lord Martin grinned at his lads statement, taking note of the Westerland banners looting and burning anything they could get their hands on as they rode by. House Lannister had betrayed King Aerys, entering the city under a banner of friendship only to turn on the dragon once the gates opened.

_"War is never the gem these southern fools make it out to be. The Kings of Winter knew this much, and some did far worse to their enemies." _Lord Martin spoke, looking to Lord Eddard Stark who was clearly horrified by the situation at hand. Lord Stark had commanded that none of his men were to partake in the looting and even went so far as to bark commands at Westerland troops that he came across.

_"Jon Arryn made him soft."_ Rickard replied but quickly noticed the disapproval on his fathers face. _"Forgive me father, it's not my place to judge a Stark." _Lord Martin had great respect for Lord Eddards father, but had little love for his new liege being as blind and honorably as he was. House Soul had always been loyal to the Starks of Winterfell and that would never change while he was Lord.

_"May i take my leave?" _Rickard asked his father. _"I'd like to see some of the city while there's still some left."_

_"Do as you wish lad, just don't get yourself killed" _Martin grinned, knowing full well his son could take care of himself. Rickard was a fine warrior, having trained with a sword since he could walk and he'd more than proved himself to his father and others at the Trident when he clashed blades with Ser Jonothor Darry of the Kingsguard and emerged victorious, but not unharmed. Nevertheless he'd proven himself capable and skilled.

Lord Martin arrived at the Red Keep along with Lord Eddard who paused to take note of the Lannister banners atop the walls of the keep before entering the hall. One couldn't help but read the clear message the lions had left. Ambitious, perhaps too much so as Lord Eddard grew even more cold. Lord Eddard entered the throne room, expecting to have a fight on his hands, Martin and the other lords in the party drew their blades as they entered. Lord Eddard had expected to find Jaime Lannister protecting the King, yet here he was sitting on the throne with his blood stained sword in hand. Lord Eddards glare fell upon the lifeless body of King Aerys as he slowly proceeded towards the Iron Throne. Lord Martin and the others followed suit closely behind their liege, haft expecting Ser Jaime to attack or be attacked by Lord Eddard himself. Nothing happened however as Lord Stark merely glared at Ser Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer.

Kings Landing had fallen and now King Robert Baratheon sat on the Iron Throne. The hall was filled as Lord Tywin approached King Robert and presented a crimson cloak at the feet of the Usurper, containing the bloody remains of Prince Rhargars children, or so he claimed, they were both unrecognizable but none dared question the truth of the lions claims.

King Robert stood up from the throne and gave a nod to thank Lord Tywin but showed no emotion, perhaps because Lord Eddard and haft the court was starring at him awaiting his reaction, including Ser Barristan Selmy who was clearly ready to slit the kings neck if he showed any pleasure in the murder of the children laying before him. The days passed as King Robert and Lord Eddard argued over the Lannisers and the murder of the young children. Eddard demanded the Lannisters pay, the King refused. He demanded Jaime take the black, but the King refused. The only justice that Stark got was the execution of Ser Gregor Clegane as Lord Tywin denied giving Clegane orders to kill Elia Martell. Ser Amory Lorch was nowhere to be found after the sacking of the city but King Robert refused to sentence the man even if he was present as in Roberts eyes, the only good Targaryen was a dead one.

Lord Martin left the capital with a heavy heart. He had searched the city endlessly for his son but could find no trace of his presence even after Lord Eddard offered his own men in the search. King Robert had sworn to issue a handful of gold cloaks to continue the search, and Lord Eddard had given his best wishes, having lost much in this conflict himself. In the end however no sign of Rickard was found.

* * *

**Summary**

The year is 298AC. Lord Torrhen Soul rules from Vigilance Keep since the death of his father Lord Martin and his brother Rickards alleged disappearance during the rebellion. Jon Arryn has died and now King Robert Baratheon is on his way North to meet with the Starks of Winterfell.

Martin Soul: Age 61, Born 237. 40 During the Rebellion  
Rickard Soul: Age 39, Born 259. 18 During the Rebellion  
Lyra Soul: Age 18, Born 280. 2 During the Rebellion  
Torrhen Soul: Age 18, Born 280. 2 During the Rebellion


	2. Chapter 2: Vigilance Keep

Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire by George RR Martin, i do however own the non-canon character(s) of this story. This is purely a work of my personal enjoyment, so i ask you to not expect anything worthy of the great GRRM. I fully welcome criticism/suggestions as this is my first attempt at a fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Vigilance Keep**

It's been one-and-twenty years since Roberts Rebellion. Lord Martin returned home to Vigilance Keep without his eldest son, having searched every inch of the capital for young Rickard but finding not a single trance of his presence. Martin blamed himself and was never the same since that day, becoming distant and cold towards his son Torrhen and daughter Lyra. At the age of one-and-sixty Lord Martin passed away on his death-bed.

_"Step away from the girl!." _the stranger spoke, his face hidden from sight as he stood in the doorway with his sword at his side. _"I will not ask again." _the man smiled as he pointed his sword at the soldiers who engaged from the shadows and fell like flies, no match for the man as he dispatched them and approached towards the last soldier, who cowered in a corner as the man slit his through. The stranger bent to a knee and whispered something as a girl ran into his arms.

_"Torrhen." _a voice spoke, _"Torrhen, wake up!."_

Torrhen Soul opened his eyes, awakening from the dream in a daze. _"Lyra?." _he managed to speak.

_"Aye it's me, dreaming again i take it?." _she asked with a smile to mask her concern, her brother had these dreams often and she knew they took a toll on him.

_"I've not had that dream since father died." _Torrhen stated coldly, rubbing his forehead as he left the comfort of his bed. Since his fathers passing he'd become Lord of Vigilance Keep and head of the family at the age of only eight-and-one, but with the aid of his twin sister Lyra they had proven themselves a capable team. Torrhen dressed himself, hugged his sister and then progressed towards the great hall to greet the guests who had arrived in the night.

_"Victory, Vigilance, Sacrifice." _Torrhen thought to himself as he read the engraving upon his family sword. He'd inherited not only his fathers lands but also his legacy, and as such the sword Soulfire was passed to him when he came of age. Now he sat in the great hall with his sister at his side and Soulfire across his lap as Lord Rickard Karstark and his family approached him. Lord Karstark had been a longtime friend to Torrhens father. The last time he entered these halls was shortly after Lord Martins death, when he and his sons came to pay their respects.

_"Lord Karstark, welcome to the keep. It's been too long since we last met." _Torrhen spoke with a lords voice, but he was truly glad to see Lord Karstark again.

_"You've grown into a man your father would be proud of lad. It's good to see you again." _Karstark smiled, proud of how lordly his old friends son looked with Soulfire in his grasp.

_"You've met my son Harrion, and this is my daughter Alys." _Karstark introduced them both as Harrion gave a nod and Alys smiled. _"This visit is not just social, i have a proposal for you to consider." _Karstark spoke with great confidence as if Torrhen had already accepted this proposal.

_"A proposal you say?." _Lord Torrhen caught Harrion starring in his direction, then at his sister Alys. _"I see." _he said as he sat up from his chair, _"Lyra, show Harrion and his sister to their chambers, i must speak with Lord Rickard." _Torrhen turned to face Lord Karstark, _"So this is about your daughter?." _he spoke with a grin, confident that he'd guessed correctly.

Lord Karstark laughed, _"You remind me too much of your father my boy, you've the same cold cunning about you. I shall speak plainly then, i offer you her hand if you wish it."_

_"Dose she wish it?" _Torrhen replied quickly, not liking the idea of forcing a marriage upon her or himself for that matter. Alys was pretty enough, tall with brown hair and blue-grey eyes, but he would not force the poor girl into anything. _"Your offer honors me more than i could ever say my lord, but i couldn't force your daughter to agree to such a thing against her will."_ Torrhen had many offers of marriage since he came of age, but House Karstark was by far the family he most respected in the North.

_"She likes you well enough and is dutiful, but besides the point i know you well enough to treat her well. She would be happy here."_ Karstark spoke from the heart.

Torrhen sat back down and took a moment to consider before giving his answer. _"I would think on this, and would like to hear from Alys myself before making anything official. I hope this is acceptable?." _he looked to Karstark for approval, not wishing to offend.

_"Agreed. We're heading out tomorrow, perhaps you should join us and get to know Alys better before coming to a decision."_ Lord Karstark agreed, but seemed quite sure that Torrhen would accept.

* * *

_"I thought he'd never stop taking." _Lyra appeared from the shadows, as she had made a habit of doing.

Torrhen wondered exactly how long she'd been spying on the conversation. _"You need to stop doing that."_

_"I find it's easier to learn things when nobody knows your listing." _Lyra replied, dismissing her brother's statement. _"So, this Alys is to become my new sister?..._

_"Aye. No comforting this one sis." _Torrhen smiled at her, trying not to laugh at his own joke.

_"That was one time, i told you-" _Lrya tried to defend herself but was interrupted.

_"You were found naked in her bed." _Torrhen started bursting into laughter, unable to hold himself back.

_"I-" _Lrya tried again to defend herself.

_"I still remember Lord Burleys horror when he caught you. To this day he refuses to step foot in these halls!."_ Torrhen was in tears now.

Stepping up to her brother with a smile on her face Lyra drew her sword, _"I'll make you eat those words Lord Soul!."_

_"You can try Lady Soul." _Torrhen accepted her challenge, as this was the funnest part that came from teasing his sister.

The sound of steel clashing steel echoed throughout the halls as the two siblings engaged each other, a sound all too familiar to those who called these walls home. This was not familiar to Lord Karstark however, who had returned to the hall upon hearing the commotion and had a mix of confusion and interest as he watched the two deal glancing blows. Torrhen blocked yet another of Lyras strikes and using Soulfire to his advantage, managed to make Lyras blade useless by cutting it in haft and knocking Lrya to the ground.

_"Victory," _Torrhen spoke as he kicked the pommel of Lryas blade across the hall _"Vigilance," _he continued as he pointed his sword at Lyra, _"Sac-"_

_"Sacrifice!." _Lyra spoke, having used her legs to sweep Torrhen off his footing. She now held Soulfire at her brother, just as he had done to her moments before.

Laughter first came from Torrhen, who was quickly joined by Lord Karstark. Lyra smiled and helped her brother to his feet.

_"Well played sis." _Torrhen admitted defeat and gave his beloved sister a hug.


	3. Chapter 3: Karhold

Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire by George RR Martin, i do however own the non-canon character(s) of this story. This is purely a work of my personal enjoyment, so i ask you to not expect anything worthy of the great GRRM. I fully welcome criticism/suggestions as this is my first attempt at a fanfiction.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Karhold**

Vigilance Keep was beautiful this time of year, built into the eastern face of the northern mountains the keep sat atop a small waterfall that was often frozen until the height of summer. Winter was coming however and it had been solid ice ever since the death of Lord Martin, as if the very waters simply died with his passing. At the base of the falls sat a humble village, safely under the shadow of the keep.

The banners of House Soul flew proud above the walls, the black weirwoods upon crimson fields slowly fading away. _"I'll return soon."_ Torrhen thought to himself.

_"So, you've accepted my fathers offer?."_ Harrion Karstark had ridden to Torrhens side.

_"I've not accepted quite yet."_ Torrhen was evasive but in truth believed Lord Karstark had already predicted his answer.

_"My lord father wouldn't bring you to Karhold unless he was certain you'd accept."_ Harrion smiled, looking towards Alys who was riding with her father.

Torrhen knew this much from the moment the Karstarks had arrived. _"I know. Your sister is-"_

_"Is what?."_ Harrion interrupted.

_"She is beautiful, truly. I would simply like to know her before we make anything official."_ Torrhen answered as politely as he could.

_"Good."_ Harrion smiled again, this time it seemed less forced. _"Just know that if you hurt her, it'll be the last thing you do."_ Harrion laughed and rode ahead.

The ride was calm as Torrhen thought on his life and his family. His brother Rickard was a face he could not recall no matter how hard he tried. His father Martin, who had barely spoken a word to him since his return from the rebellion. His sister Lyra, who he loved with all his heart. _"Sacrifice."_ he whispered to himself and suddenly felt cold.

The journey was haft done, they had come to the end of their little stretch of Kingsroad and stood at The Last River, just South of Last Hearth.

Lord Karstark was in front and signaled the party to halt as he dismounted his horse. _"Stark. I didn't expect to see anyone on the road at this hour."_

_"Lord Rickard."_ the man in black proceeded to shake hands with Karstark. _"Benjen Stark."_ Torrhen thought to himself, unaware of any other Starks at the Wall.

_"Good to see a friendly face, heading back to Castle Black i take it?."_ Lord Karstark smiled, quite glad to see the black brothers.

_"Aye. Taking these recruits to swear their oaths."_ Benjen gestured towards a handful of rugged and rather dirty individuals, among one noble looking lad.

Harrion walking up and joined the conversation while Torrhen remained on his horse, next to Alys. _"Anyone of note?."_ Harrion was curious.

_"Jon Snow, my nephew."_ Benjen introduced Jon with pride.

_"My lords."_ Jon greeted Karstarks party and now stood beside his uncle.

Harrion and Torrhen both acknowledged the bastard but Lord Karstark paid little attention. _"You've a dwarf taking the black?."_ Karstark almost laughed at the idea.

_"Gods i hope not."_ the dwarf spoke and proceeded to introduce himself as Tyrion Lannister, who was certainly not here to take the black.

_"What's a Lannister doing this far North?."_ Torrhen spoke up, asking the question on everyone's mind.

Tyrion happily explained himself. _"I plan to visit our brave brothers of the watch, and perhaps meet a wildling girl or three."_ he laughed, but was alone in it.

Karstark stared at Tyrion with disapproval. _"Have you heard the news from Winterfell my lord?."_ Benjen spoke, pushing Tyrions joke aside for now.

_"What news?."_ Lord Karstark took his icy stare off the Lannister for a moment and focused on Benjen.

_"King Robert came North and offered my brother a place as his hand. The King left and my brother went with him."_ Benjen was clearly uncomfortable.

_"The last time-"_ Karstark stopped himself, thinking it best not to bring up the last time a Stark went to King's Landing.

_"I know."_ Benjen sighed, trying to forget all the loss he experienced the last time his family went into the South.

There was silence for a moment, as if both Karstark and Stark were praying to the Old Gods for Lord Eddards safe return.

* * *

Having bid farewell to Benjen Stark and his brothers, Lord Karstarks party continued to move East. They passed by the hospitality of House Umber and Last Hearth, opting to continue on the road along The Last River towards the woods and castle of Karhold. Home of House Karstark and the Suns of Winter.

_"Welcome to Karhold."_ Alys rode aside Torrhen, smiling as her youngest brothers came into the courtyard to greet their father and siblings arrival.

Torrhen had spent much time here as a child, sent to be tutored by the Karstarks. _"It's just like i remember."_ he smiled at Alys.

_"Lord Soul!."_ Eddard Karstark and his brother Torrhen processed to greet their old friend, and future brother-in-law.

_"You owe me a rematch Soul."_ Torrhen Karstark grinned, recalling the sparring lessons they'd had where Soul had beaten Karstark many times.

Torrhen pulled Soulfire slightly out of its scabbard, just enough to show the pale icy steel of the blade. _"I'm ready when you are my friend."_

_"Alys, show Lord Soul to his chambers."_ Lord Karstark commanded her as he handed his horse over to the stable master.

Torrhen sheathed his blade and walked with Alys to his chambers, through the corridors they had played in when he was young.

Weeks passed at Karhold as Torrhen and Alys rebuilt the friendship they held back when they were young. They often spent time alone in the godswood talking about their families and catching up on events passed, eventually becoming inseparable. Only weeks into his visits Torrhen had officially accepted Lord Karstarks offer, making Alys his betrothed. A great feast was called to celebrate the occasion and finally Torrhen got to greet his sister again.

_"Lrya!."_ Torrhen rushed over to his sister and embraced her, having been separated for some time now. _"It's good to see you again."_

_"Aye, couldn't miss your betrothal feast now could i?."_ Lrya smiled as Alys moved beside Torrhen and held his hand. _"Sister, welcome to the family."_ Lyra kissed Alys on the cheek, making her blush and Torrhen laugh. Lyra took her seat on the high table beside Alys and began talking with her new sister.

Lord Karstark raised a cup to silence the halls merriment. _"To Lord Soul and his Betrothed, may this marriage strengthen our bond through the winter and beyond."_

Torrhen smiled and gave a respectful nod to his future father-in-law as the hall erupted with cheer and the feast roared on, but among the noise was an old man attempting to get to the high table, barely pushing past the feasting lords as they drunk and made merry. _"Lord Karstark!."_ the old mans voice was drowned out.

_"Master. You have something of importance i assume?."_ Lord Karstark remained seated, expecting more tiresome words from this man of the seven gods.

_"A raven from Winterfell. Robb Stark-"_ the master was interrupted by a drunk Eddard Karstark, who had thrown a piece of lamb at the masters head.

Lord Karstark sighed at his sons drunken behavior but was curious about what Robb Stark desired from him. _"What does Stack want from Karhold?."_

_"He has called his banners. He-"_ the master tried to finish but was cut off yet again, this time by Lord Karstark who had risen from his seat to silence the hall.

_"Robb Stark has called the banners?."_ Lord Karstark spoke loudly so his guests would remain silent.

_"All of them?."_ Torrhen interjected, remaining seated out of respect.

_"Yes my lord."_ the master answered Torrhen before returning to Karstark. _"Lord Eddard Stark is a traitor to the realm and King Joffrey has demanded Robb Stark travel to King's Landing to swear him fealty. He calls upon you to rally your banners and gather at Winterfell to discuss the coming war."_

All present had heard of King Roberts unfortunate death and this boy king, but calling Eddard Stark a traitor was an insult to the entire North yet alone House Stark. _"We ride to war."_ Lord Karstark commanded, and within moments his guests were starting to prepare themselves for the long ride to Winterfell.

Lord Karstark had called Torrhen and his sons forwards, by this point all clad in light chain-mail and ready for the ride. Karstark took a moment to look at his sons before speaking. _"We ride the moment Torrhen and Alys are wed, given the coming war i believe it's best to push the wedding forward. On our way to Robb we shall join with the banners of House Umber and Soul, from there moving directly to Winterfell. Agreed?."_

_"Agreed. Lyra has already ridden ahead to ensure my banners are prepared."_ Torrhen spoke calmly.

_"Agreed." Eddard and his brother joined him, seeming oddly excited.  
_

_"I take my leave then, no doubt Alys will wish to know we're getting wed sooner than planned." _Torrhen left the room, hoping that he hid his fear well enough.

* * *

The wedding was an odd one, with the guests dressed in attire fit for battle more so than a wedding. The sound of the Karstark banners readying themselves could be heard faintly in the background as Torrhen Soul and Alys Karstark stood under the heart tree and swore themselves to each other. The ceremony was over swiftly and Alys was carried off for the bedding.

Alone in the chambers Alys slowly removed her clothing, clearly as nervous as Torrhen if not more so as the sun slowly began creeping in through the window.

_"Do you-"_ Torrhen spoke softly, at a loss for words as he watched her on the bed.

_"I do."_ Alys smiled at him for a moment as he placed Soulfire aside and moved towards her.

Torrhen joined his wife on the bed and fell into her arms. It did not last long, but was the happiest Torrhen had ever felt. He would have stayed with her there and never left her embrace, if not for the army waiting outside and a war on the horizon. Alys Soul then got dressed and joined her husband on the road to Winterfell.


End file.
